Take Me Away
by For Those With a Broken Heart
Summary: Sweet love between the presidents daughter and the hitman who was supposed to take her to her death. BattousaiKaoru
1. Chapter 1

Take Me Away

By Jamie Day

Chapter 1

Don't own Rorouni Kenshin

Kaoru walked down the streets waving at almost everyone she passed. All of them smiled and waved back. She loved these people. They were all that kept her linked to the normal world that her father had conveniently left behind. She was the president's daughter. She hated it. It's weird. She thought to herself. People would think it's great to be in such a high position. That you would be able to have anything you wanted when in truth you couldn't even have normalcy in your life. She wasn't allowed to be herself. If she went out she had to have an escort (which she had conveniently ditched a while back.) And she had to dress and talk a certain way. She hated it!

She couldn't talk to any of her friends either. The people hated the way her father ruled everything. He had only made things worse. Even she hated her father though that was for different reasons entirely. It was because of what everyone else thought that he would come at her sometimes and sound sweet and gentle and in turn beat her. She still had bruises around her wrist but they had dulled so she didn't have to where long sleeve shirts anymore. She hated him because no matter what he did she can't help but love him because of how he used to treat her when she was younger!

She walked along the street with a fake smile plastered to her face. Staring blankly now at everything she passed. She couldn't see where she was going because of the tears that now stung her eyes so she decided to sit down. She spotted a bench and made for it. She was afraid she might start to cry here in front of everyone and she didn't know which one was causing the tears this time. Was it her father or her life? She felt a tear make a trail down her cheek but wiped it away as quickly as she could making sure her vision was cleared.

She looked up and saw a small boy walking toward her. She could tell he was a beggar just by his looks. And she immediately felt sorry for him. "Miss, do you have any spare change?" He looked like he was freezing. He had on only a T-shirt that was ripped and torn in many different places. It was at the end of the winter months but it was no less cold. It was snowing and she could see the little boy shivering and his lips were blue from cold.

"What's your name, boy?" She asked very quietly. She hoped the paparazzi weren't here. She didn't think she could stand it. That was another thing she didn't like about her new life. They watched her every move. 

"Yahiko, miss." Came the equally quiet reply.

"Yahiko, can you do something for me." At his nod she began taking her black, fur-lined trench coat off. Sliding it down her slim shoulders revealing her tank top that was not suitable for the weather. It would do until she got home, she thought. She placed the coat around his shoulders. "Take care of this for me. Okay?"

He nodded and quickly slipped his arms into the sleeves. She started walking away when she heard him call. "Miss, Miss, you left three hundred dollars in this coat." She simply raised a hand and kept walking. She had already known that, of course. She just kept her head down and her arms wrapped around herself and kept moving.

Alone in the shadows of the city Battousai watched as this all played through. He saw everything, her tears, her coat, and her money. He saw all of it. She was a very generous person. He liked her. She was truly a good person. He almost wished he didn't have to do what he did. But it was his job. He waited until she turned down a road no one was on before he jumped out in front of her. He heard her surprised gasp and smiled to himself.

"My goodness, you scared me." She laughed it off. "If you'll excuse me." She began walking again. She had just gotten past him when she felt something heavy drop on her shoulders. She looked down surprised to find that it was his coat. She looked up at him in wonder.

Something in her eyes made him want to turn around and tell his employer that he couldn't take this job. He shook his head before steeling his resolve and looking her in the eye. "I'm afraid you'll be coming with me, Kaoru, daughter of the president." She looked up at him in shock and he swore his heart began to beat at that moment.

Then she surprised them both. "No."

I wish you wouldn't have said that, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own Rorouni Kenshin

Kaoru was surprised. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to just say 'no' to anyone. She looked at him in complete defiance. "If you think that by kidnapping me you'll get a lot of money from my father then think again. He doesn't care about me. All he will do is use this little incident for publicity."

Battousai watched her with more than just a little amount of curiosity though he allowed none of it to show on his face. She sounded so sad and forlorn. "I'm sorry, but you must come with me." Now she looked surprised. He started to slowly stalk toward her. She looked scared.

"Wait! I don't want to go. I mean I don't want to go with you." She decided to run. She ran past him into the ally. She turned through different streets all the while trying to loose him in the maze. Kaoru ran until she thought her lungs would burst from lack of air and then she ran some more, desperation giving her strength. She ran so fast that she ran herself straight into a dead end. She turned around to go the other way. However, when she turned around instead of running back into an open street she ran into Battousai and would have fallen over if it weren't for his steady hands supporting her.

He grabbed her around the waist, surprised when she winced. He hadn't thought he had grabbed her that hard. When she looked up she saw only his beautiful amber eyes shining at her like the most rare of jewels. And he looked at her ocean blue eyes. They stared and thought. There was a spell that was cast upon them at that moment. Realizing it was futile to run she made a decision. "I'll go with you under three conditions. One: you tell me your name. Two: you don't hand me over to someone else. And three: you keep me safe."

He listened to these conditions and made some of his own. "I will try to uphold my end of the bargain if you give me a condition of my own. I have only one but it will do for me." He paused and watched the confusion pass in her expressive eyes. "You have to let me kiss you."

She thought for a moment while looking at the handsome man before her and then nodded. "Okay." She said softly. As he leaned down to kiss her their eyes met and she knew she was lost. In that one small moment she felt more emotion for this man she didn't even know than for anyone else in her life. Then she closed her eyes and focused only on the feel of his kiss. It was a slow kiss that was meant to sooth and calm. She soon surrendered to the feel of the kiss, which soon after turned to a kiss with easy tongue. Once that was started it turned into a passionate kiss. Even though Kaoru knew this was wrong and had been told all her life about things like this being wrong she couldn't force herself to pull away.

"What have you done to me?" He said panting when the kiss had ended. When he pulled away she winced. He noticed how one hand shot to her stomach. When he lifted her shirt he immediately saw why. There was a very ugly bruise on her stomach. As he looked at it he thought of all the bruises he had given to others. All the bruises he could give to her.

Then he remembered what he was supposed to do and dropped her shirt before looking at her in horror. With this girl it was as if he had found the one person he could trust with anything. And he had to give her up. It almost made him want to cry.

"Kao, I don't think I will be able to keep my side of the bargain. However, I will tell you my name. After which I will tell you why I am not able to keep it." He paused and took a deep breath, dreading her reaction. "My name is Kenshin Himura. Most people know me by Battousai." Her heart stopped beating before returning in a much more frantic rhythm. The man, who stood before her, the man she had just kissed, was the famous assassin. He was the Battousai. He then continued. "The reason I am not able to hold my side of the deal is because I was assigned to kill you. If I fail to do my duty then I, in turn, will be hunted down and killed."

He backed away a few steps before looking down. She paused, hesitating, then she stepped up to him and cupped his face in her hands. "I don't care. I'm not sure what's happening to me but I do know that my life is worthless and that I care more about you in the first minutes I've known you than anyone else in my entire life and if killing me will keep you safe then so be it." After that was said she kissed him gently. He started to kiss her back when they heard shouts of "Kaoru Kamaya has been kidnapped" and "The presidents daughter was kidnapped."

As they both pulled away in shock the last thing Kenshin saw on Kao's face was first surprise and then pain as she fell into a heap in his arms. He had knocked her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own Rorouni Kenshin

As she woke up the first thing Kao was aware of was a splitting headache. She looked around and noticed that she was in a room that was definitely somewhere in the deep part of the slums. There was nothing but beat up furniture, a table, a bed, and a kitchen that looked to be infected with cockroaches.

"So you're finally awake, huh, princess?" She heard a masculine voice. Scared suddenly she tried to think back and remember what had happened before she fell asleep. Then memory came back to her and she realized that she didn't fall asleep she was knocked out. By the man calling her princess right now.

"Why am I here?" She asked. Again she looked around trying to find out where he was. Then she looked out the window and saw that he was sitting on a roof that slanted slightly outside the window. "Oh, my gosh. Get back inside. You'll fall and break your neck out there."

She ran to the window and tried to get him to come inside. He laughed. "If you want to be with me that much, princess, you can always come out here. I'll protect you." She huffed and walked back to the bed where she sat down.

"Why _am_ I here?" She said. "I don't understand." He just gave a wry laugh.

"You're here because I'm protecting you." He said softly. He finally came back inside. When all he got was a confused look he elaborated. "I was supposed to kidnap you and take you to my boss and let him kill you. Now that I've seen you I find it very ironic that I've fallen in love with you and I can no longer do that."

She just stood there with a strange look on her face before she could even think. "You were going to take me to my death." She looked stunned. "Have you killed many people indirectly?"

"I've killed them indirectly and directly but they have all deserved to die. You are my last job. You are the only one who hasn't deserved to be taken to the executioner. The only way for me to get out of this business is to either take this last job or run away. And if I run away they're likely to find me and kill me. I have decided to run. However, if I leave you here they will send someone to kill me and the next person to search you out as well."

"So what choice do I have?" She asked confused by everything but understanding what he meant. "I mean, you can run but what can I do?"

He took a deep breath. "Princess, I want you to run with me. I don't want you to die."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don't own Rorouni Kenshin

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, waiting for her answer. She looked around and thought about it for a moment. "So if you take this jab I'll die but you'll have a safe ticket out of things. But if you run and take me with you they'll hunt you down and kill you and they'll send someone else after me and kill me anyway.

Kenshin laughed and rolled his eyes at how blunt she was. "Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. But if we're extra lucky we'll just hide somewhere they won't think to look and they won't be able to find us."

Kaoru sat down and started thinking rationally. She was confused. Kaoru wasn't sure what it was she felt the other day when she met him but she could tell they had a connection.

She finally decided what she wanted to happen. "No. We're not going to run." She said purposefully.

Kenshin looked up at her incredulous. "We're not?" He asked, surprised.

"No, we're not." She replied. "You are going to turn me in." She sighed. "I've not had a happy life anyway and it would only become worse if I was the reason you had to run for your life."

"I don't think I could let you do that, Princess," he said back to his separated demeanor. He closed his eyes. He knew what they did; how they killed the peopled assigned to be killed. Knowing his emotions and thoughts were in his eyes he kept his eyes closed and leaned against the wall, to the entire world looking nonchalant.

"I should be able to decide what I do with my life." She told him, putting doubts to rest.

"That's true but I have to let you know that these people are not fast killers. They enjoy torturing and beating and sometimes even raping you before they kill you and even they kill very slowly so they know you're in excruciating pain." Kenshin explained. All the while thinking that it was her choice but he could at least let her know, how it's going to be and try and talk her out of it.

"I don't care." I don't want you to die, she thought.

A hard look settled on Kenshin's face. "Fine, we'll move out tomorrow." Then he made a paint of trying to ignore her.


End file.
